The Day That Joey Left
by AQ
Summary: UPDATED 06/14/03 *CHAPTER 8* Yugi's group has always been together, but now Joey has lost his dueling power... R&R please!!!! (rated for language and mild sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

The Day That Joey Left. By Anime Queen  
  
Ok, I know there's not much humor in this chapter, but I will do some in the upcoming chapters. Also, this is just the intro - it takes place during the tournament at Duelist Kingdom. Review??  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: #...# - Mai's thoughts.  
  
@...@ - Seto's thoughts  
  
"Oh, no! My Harpies!" Mai Valentine exclaimed as her life points slithered down to zero.  
  
"Sucks to be you," the blond boy across the field from her snickered as he got down.  
  
"Way to go Joey!" his friends Tristan Taylor, Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner cheered him from where they watched the duel on the ground.  
  
#Look at them, all so out of it just because little pink Joey Wheeler won a duel# Mai thought disgustedly. #Pathetic#  
  
She got down from her chair and was walking away from the duel arena, when she heard her name being called. She turned her head in their direction, and caught Joey's gaze. She waited patiently for him to jog over to her after saying a few words to his friends.  
  
"So, Mai," he said with a smile when he was close enough, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"You know, Joey, loosing all my star chips isn't funny."  
  
"That's why I'm here. Let's make a deal."  
  
"With you? No way!"  
  
"You'd rather be towed off the island? Then that's fine with me!" and he started walking back to his friends.  
  
"Wait!" she called after him, and when he turned around, she added, "What kind of deal?"  
  
Joey walked up to her and beckoned her after him as he went further into the woods.  
  
#Now what does he want?# Mai thought about it for a second, and then followed him.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto Kaiba cried out as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He wiped at the drops of sweat on his face, and then realized where he was.  
  
@I'm still in Duelist Kingdom@ he assured himself, and then remembered the nightmare he just had.  
  
@But that's all that it was - a nightmare@ Ever since Pegasus imprisoned his little brother in his castle, Seto didn't have a single quiet night.  
  
He checked the space next to him, but it was empty.  
  
@Where is she?@ he thought, but then shrugged. Just because she was his girlfriend didn't mean that she didn't have a life of her own. She was a duelist. And Seto was on a mission to rescue his little brother Mokuba. They had met here only by chance, and Seto didn't expect her to stay for long.  
  
@I'll make it up to her when we're both home in Tokyo@ he promised, and then set about preparing for the day.  
  
@Mokuba.@ his little brother never left his mind as he walked through the forest in the direction of Pegasus's castle. @I'll save you. Hold on, little brother. I'm coming@  
  
His thoughts stopped abruptly as he heard a rustling sound to his right. He ducked behind some shrubs, thinking it was one of Pegasus's guards. But nothing came out to meet him. He cautiously approached the line of tall grass the sound came from. He set his briefcase on the ground, and crawled closer, completely concealed from the view of anyone who might be on the other side. He waited a heartbeat, and then pulled apart the thick blades of grass apart and peered into the clearing.  
  
He was totally unprepared for the sight he saw before him. He pulled the grass in front of his face and closed his eyes. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
@Isn't Mai my girlfriend?@ he thought desperately, @So why is she making out with that loser, Joey? And wasn't Joey going with that chick Tea?@  
  
Thoughts and emotions rushed through him.  
  
@Just because I don't show my feelings, doesn't mean I don't have any@ he fumed, and sneaked another peek at the couple. They were still going at it full speed.  
  
@Whatever, I must concentrate on rescuing Mokuba. It's the only thing that matters now@  
  
Seto clawed at his mind, attempting to erase every memory he had of Mai, but all that kept coming was the picture of her and Joey.  
  
@Man, I hate that bastard. He's gonna pay.@  
  
Seto limped back to his camp with a sick feeling in his heart.  
  
@Wouldn't everyone just love it if I just disappeared and no one would see me again. But Mokuba. I have to save him. and I have to deal with that Joey asshole@  
  
"Seto." he heard the faint whisper.  
  
"Who's there?" he called out to the invisible intruder.  
  
"I can help you, Seto."  
  
"Who are you?" he cried out frantically, looking around the clearing in which he stood.  
  
"I can take care of Joey Wheeler, and all his pathetic little friends, too."  
  
@So what if I don't know this guy? If he says he will take care of them all, I would be stupid not to accept. Besides, I have to rescue my brother, and nothing can stand in my way.@  
  
"I'm listening." he said slowly, sure that whoever was there could hear him well.  
  
"I will take care of your little problem, but you'll have to give me something in return."  
  
As Seto listened to what the voice had to say, he immediately accepted. @This is too good to be true@ 


	2. Chapter 2

The Day That Joey Left  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
A/N: someone's been telling me that the 'deal' between Mai and Joey was for her to make out with him for star chips, that was not how I thought about it. if yall would read on, I'm sure you'll find all the answers. And I've changed the plot, so there won't be any humor haha in this one. One more thing before I let u on 2 the fanfic, I think Seto and Mai make a great couple, cuz they're both lonely and no one understands them. -_-; newayz, here's chapter 2, and thanks to all who reviewed - luv u guys!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*.* - Joey's thoughts.  
  
%...% - Tristan's thoughts.  
  
. - Tea's thoughts  
  
*Man, how did I ever get into this?* Joey was still in the little clearing. He shook his head, trying to think about what just happened.  
  
*Tea's gonna be mad when she finds out.*  
  
He lay on his back, and looked up the sky. *I'm toast. How did I ever let things get so out of hand? And now all my chips are gone. I failed you, Serenity*  
  
He turned over and sobbed into the ground. *Little sister.*  
  
Then he felt the wind pick up, and the leaves fell from the tree he was laying under. A shadow crossed over his face, and he looked up to find himself staring into a pair of huge blue eyes.  
  
"What the - who are you?" he cried, getting to his feet.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Where's Joey?" Tea asked no one in particular. "He's been gone for hours."  
  
"Should we go look for him?" Tristan suggested. %That Joey. Always getting into trouble%  
  
"I think he's gonna find his way back here whenever he's done with that business he had with Mai." Yugi said calmly, sitting down besides his backpack on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, Yug," he replied, but still, something about all this just didn't seem right.  
  
%Where could he be?% But then he snapped out of his thoughts. %Joey's a big boy, he can take care of himself%  
  
"Tristan, I'm worried."  
  
He looked up to find Tea kneeling over him.  
  
"What if he got challenged to a duel? Or kidnapped?"  
  
Tristan reached out and ruffled her hair. It was supposed to be a big brother kind of gesture, but Tristan secretly loved her.  
  
"Don't worry, Tea," he told her as he smiled and looked into her eyes. %Those eyes. I could drown in them, they're so deep%  
  
"I hope you guys are right," she sighed and sat on the ground next to Tristan. Since they were always together, he learned to hide his feelings. And besides, Tea was Joey's girl. And Joey was his best friend. It would never work out.  
  
Suddenly they heard Yugi's voice.  
  
"Joey!" they both exclaimed, and ran up to see what was going on.  
  
True enough, there was Joey, and it seemed like he and Yugi were having a conversation.  
  
"Hey, Joey!" Tea greeted him, coming up and hugging him. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Yeah, man, we were so worried about you!" Tristan said as he punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
A dark look crossed Joey's face.  
  
"Get your hands off me," he told Tea coldly. She jumped at the tone of his voice, but all she could do was stare.  
  
"I said, get off me," Joey repeated in the same kind of voice.  
  
"Joey, this isn't like you, man," Tristan put a hand on his shoulder, but Joey shrugged it off.  
  
"What is this? Do I have a 'touch me' label somewhere?" he exclaimed in annoyance, "Well? Do I?"  
  
Everyone just stared at me.  
  
"Joey, what's wrong?" Tea said gently.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," he spat, "It's just that you guys make me sick."  
  
Tea gasped.  
  
"Joey. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Acting? Who said I was acting?"  
  
"."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I don't like you, not any of you. Not you," he pointed to Yugi, "Not you," he shoved Tristan, "And most certainly not the slut," he jerked his head in Tea's direction.  
  
Silence.  
  
%What's gotten into Joey? He's always so sweet and kind.%  
  
Joey.  
  
*Man, what's wrong with all these people? Don't they realize how pitiful they are?* Joey thought, as he headed towards the tent. He got inside and rolled over until he was comfortable. Everyone could hear loud snoring immediately afterwards.  
  
For a long time no one said anything.  
  
What happened to my Joey? That can't be him. Tea sunk to the ground and buried her face into her hands. And he called me a slut. How dare he? Wasn't I supposed to be his girlfriend?  
  
%He's going to get it in the morning% Tristan thought before he curled up on the ground next to Tea. %When I get some sleep.%  
  
"Something is not right with Joey," Yugi heard Yami say from his millennium puzzle. "I feel evil." 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter. hope you like it!!! It also gives a tiny number of clues and answers to your questions, I hope.  
  
Dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers, I LOVE YALL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, blah, blah, blah.  
  
The Day That Joey Left  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
@...@ - Seto's thoughts  
  
*.* - Joey's thoughts  
  
%...% - Tristan's thoughts  
  
. - Tea's thoughts  
  
(.) - Yugi's thoughts  
  
"Have you kept your part of the deal?" Seto asked the cloaked figure in front of him.  
  
"See for yourself." it replied, producing a holographic image in front of Seto's eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone, you bitch!" he saw Joey Wheeler shout at his girlfriend.  
  
"That would do," Seto sighed contently.  
  
"So where are the goods?" the figure asked impatiently.  
  
"How do I know this isn't just computer animation?"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
@Man, this is one tough choice. I'm risking a lot here. But at least that punk Joey and his little friends got what they deserved. This was worth it, even parting with my Millennium Rod@  
  
Seto could tell the figure in front of him was getting impatient. The atmosphere around it became dark purple, and the wind began to pick up.  
  
"Ok, fine, a deal's a deal," Seto reluctantly said as he handed the Rod into the creature's outstretched hand. The form bowed low, and then disappeared in a puff of green smoke.  
  
@Now onto rescuing my brother. I'll deal with Mai later@  
  
Yugi and the gang almost reached the end of the forest, always getting closer to winning the star chips they needed to enter the castle and rescue Yugi's grandfather. Only this time, everyone seemed more preoccupied with the way Joey has been behaving.  
  
He was always so sweet. How could he have said all that to us? We're his best friends  
  
%He's no longer my best buddy, that's for sure. And the way he talked to Tea! Unbelievable. I never knew that Joey was capable of anything like that!%  
  
"That's not Joey in there, Yugi," Yugi heard Yami, unheard to anyone else, speak to him from the Millennium Puzzle. "Whatever is inside Joey's body - it's not him."  
  
(Man, how can Yami sense those things? And he's always right, too. I refuse to believe that Joey's gone)  
  
"He's not gone," Yami said again from the Puzzle.  
  
(How do you know all this?)  
  
"That's not important. Right now, we need to figure out what's happened to him, and then we can think about how to get the old Joey back."  
  
(Tea seems to be taking this so hard)  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
Yugi looked over at Tea and Tristan, walking behind him and Joey. Tristan had his arm around her shoulders, and was talking to her in a hushed tone.  
  
"Listen, Tea, Joey's been a real jerk to you, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, Tristan," she replied, staring at the ground.  
  
%Man, I wish I knew what to say to her.%  
  
"Tea."  
  
"You've been trying so hard to make me feel better for the past hour, I feel like I'm overreacting," she cut him off, and for the first time, she smiled.  
  
%She's smiling at me. Man, she has a great smile.%  
  
Tea must have caught him staring at her, as she turned her face down to the ground again.  
  
"Listen, I don't think this is the right time to say this, but."  
  
Tristan stopped walking, and Tea looked up at his face, expecting him to continue.  
  
"I like you, Tea. I've liked you forever. But I knew I never had a chance with you. I. I just thought that you should know."  
  
Tea's eyes registered surprise. For some time she was completely silent.  
  
Tristan liked me? Why didn't I see it before? Oh. because I had Joey and then nothing else mattered. Now I don't have Joey anymore, but Tristan is still here.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as Tristan lowered his head close to hers, and she could feel his breath on her face. It was moments before his lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily.  
  
Oh my god, Tristan's kissing me Tea tensed in alarm, but then she relaxed, letting his tongue into her mouth. Her arms traveled up to his neck as she responded softly at first, then with more passion. Tristan's arms were locked around Tea's waist.  
  
%This is amazing. She's actually kissing me. This is the happiest moment of my life%  
  
Tristan's a way better kisser than Joey Tea found herself thinking. What am I doing, comparing them? But it is wonderful being held by him  
  
Finally they slowly pulled apart from each other. Tristan hadn't wanted to, but he didn't want to scare her. He looked down into her eyes and was relieved to see that she was smiling. A faint blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly looked down. She still had her arms around Tristan's neck, and he still held her waist.  
  
Why didn't this happen sooner? Oh, that's right, Joey.  
  
Tea sighed contently and rested her head on Tristan's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close for a few moments.  
  
"We. should get going." he heard Tea say, but she didn't move.  
  
He loosened his grip on her and brought her chin up with his index finger. Leaning down, he brushed her lips softly with his own.  
  
Tell me what you think!!! I've worked so hard on this chapter. I've been trying to practice writing romantic scenes, I'll need that for my upcoming novel, (don't think I'll be posting it up here, though), so if there are any romance experts, email me at anniki2003@aol.com please!!!!! And always remember to R&R!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is. another chapter in my little fic. sorry I took so long, I had the worst kind of writers block all this week, it was so crazy, I was about to go nuts!!! That reminds me, if any of u fellow writers out there have discovered a cure for writers block, PLEASE email me!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers and all Tristan fans out there!! This is his chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, never did, never will. I just own this fic, my demented little brain and my bad bad bad case of writers block. -_-u  
  
The Day That Joey Left ch 4  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
*.* - Joey's thoughts  
  
%...% - Tristan's thoughts  
  
(.) - Yugi's thoughts  
  
  
  
*Look at those two, sucking face like there's no tomorrow* he thought in disgust as he looked back at Tristan and Tea. *And she was supposed to be my girlfriend? At least that kid said so. what was his name? Yugi something? Whatever*  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" he yelled back, and turned around to see Yugi standing in front of him.  
  
"What's keeping you? We should-" he took a couple of steps further and saw Tristan and Tea.  
  
"Joey. I'm sorry." he tried to put his hand on Joey's shoulder, but Joey shrugged it off.  
  
"Whatever, man. I don't care about them," and, as an afterthought, added, "She's too skinny, maybe she's not that good," he smirked.  
  
Yugi gasped. (I've never seen anyone act so cold and insulting before, especially towards someone they cared about so much. I wonder if something happened between them.) His thoughts were interrupted by Joey's loud voice.  
  
"Hey you! Hurry up sucking each other's faces off so we can go already!"  
  
Tristan and Tea pulled apart. Tea blushed deep red and took a step back.  
  
%That Joey. Who does he think he is?% Tristan fumed silently %When I get my hands on him.%  
  
Tristan looked at Tea. She was still blushing furiously, with her head lowered to a point where it was impossible to see her face.  
  
%Joey's gone far enough%  
  
They soon caught up with Yugi and Joey. Tristan grabbed Joey harshly by the shoulders from behind. Spinning him around, he looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
"Hey! Easy with the jacket, man," Joey exclaimed calmly, brushing off Tristan's hands.  
  
"You'll have much more to worry about than your jacket after I'm through with you, you insensitive jerk!" Tristan retorted hotly.  
  
"Whatever." Joey turned to leave, but Tristan grabbed him again.  
  
"I'm not finished," he informed him, and gave him a glare.  
  
"Now are you?"  
  
"No," Tristan shoved him back.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
The swing of Tristan's fist landed on Joey's jaw.  
  
"How about now?" Joey asked again in the same calm voice.  
  
Tristan clenched both his fists.  
  
"Why you idiot!" he screamed, preparing to take another swing at Joey.  
  
"Ummm. guys? What's going on?"  
  
They both turned at the sound of Tea's voice. She shifted her weight to one leg and lifted her index finger to her mouth to portray a confused expression. Tristan lowered his head.  
  
%What will she think of me now?%  
  
"Tell your erupting volcano here to chill out," Joey told her as he passed by her.  
  
Tea looked at Tristan expectantly.  
  
%What does she want from me?%  
  
"An explanation?" she asked, still staring at him.  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry."  
  
"Not you, silly," she giggled. "Explain Joey to me. You're his best friend."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that anymore," Tristan said slowly, relieved that she wasn't mad at him.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Tea mused. Her hair fell in front of her face, and  
  
Tristan moved closer to brush it away.  
  
"Don't worry about him, it's all right. He will pay for the things he said to you."  
  
"It wasn't the words that hurt me, Tristan. It was his tone, his eyes and his voice. I've never seen such hatred in him before, and we've all been very good friends forever. We've all had our ups and downs, I thought I knew him so well." her voice broke, and she struggled to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"It's ok," Tristan repeated, as he pulled her close to him. She buried her head into his trench coat, and suddenly, she felt a warm feeling of safety flow through her body.  
  
This feels so great, she thought, pulling Tristan's coat closer around herself. Tristan tightened his grip around Tea's waist, bringing them even closer together. He could feel the warmth of Tea's body against his own, and he could hear the regular beating of her heart. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the sweet smell of her.  
  
%She's so beautiful. like an angel%  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
Tea pulled back a little to look up at Tristan's face. She was smiling.  
  
"What are you thinking about right now?"  
  
He smiled back and caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand.  
  
"You."  
  
Tristan lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. He caressed her lips with his, softly at first, then with more hunger, until they were both locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Tea pulled back after a while, looking in Tristan's eyes. He didn't want to let her go, he could never get enough.  
  
"Uhh, I think we'd better go." Tea said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Yeah." Tristan reluctantly agreed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. Tristan's heart skipped a beat, just like it always did whenever he was so close to Tea. It always felt like the first time with her.  
  
Can it be? Have I fallen for Tristan Taylor?  
  
  
  
I hope I get a cure for writers block. it's the reason I've repeated it so much. -_-u Newayz, always remember to R&R!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okies, here's another chapter for you guys!!! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!! ^____^  
  
Sorry for the wait, but I have loads and tons of homework, so please bear with me!!!  
  
Special thanks to hushpuppy24 and all of you who reviewed my fic!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. blah blah blah. onto the fic -  
  
  
  
The Day That Joey Left Ch 5  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
  
  
#...# - Mai's thoughts  
  
@...@ - Seto's thoughts  
  
*.* - Joey's thoughts  
  
%...% - Tristan's thoughts  
  
. - Tea's thoughts  
  
(.) - Yugi's thoughts  
  
#Where could Seto have gone?# Mai thought impatiently as she stood at the site of their last campout together. #He probably went after Pegasus.# she realized.  
  
#That Joey. what a dweeb!# Mai threw her head back and laughed as she remembered that afternoon. Right after Joey won their duel.  
  
F L A S H B A C K  
  
"You know, Joey, loosing all my star chips isn't funny."  
  
"That's why I'm here. Let's make a deal."  
  
"With you? No way!"  
  
"You'd rather be towed off the island? Then that's fine with me!" and he started walking back to his friends.  
  
"Wait!" she called after him, and when he turned around, she added, "What kind of deal?"  
  
Joey walked up to her and beckoned her after him as he went further into the woods.  
  
#He has a nice behind.# Mai thought as she followed a couple of paces behind Joey. #I wonder how good he is.#  
  
"Ok, this is far enough. What do you want?" Mai stopped abruptly and stood there, tapping her foot, arms crossed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ok," he turned around to face her.  
  
"So.?" she eyed him expectantly.  
  
"You put up a pretty good duel," Joey started, and opened his mouth to say something else, but paused as he saw Mai approach him.  
  
"And?" she asked slowly in a sexy voice.  
  
"And. uh. I was wondering if. uh."  
  
He could not get out another word, since their faces were dangerously close together. Mai clamped her hand over the top of Joey's head and pulled him closer, until their lips met. Mai could feel Joey resisting, and finally he pulled back.  
  
"What the." he started, but Mai was on his neck again. While trying move back, Joey stumbled and fell, with Mai on top of him. They slithered across the clearing, Joey all the time struggling to throw Mai off of him. When they finally stopped for breath, Joey managed to squeeze his body from under Mai's.  
  
"Don't you know I have a girl."  
  
But Mai cut him off again by pushing her mouth over his.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she told him playfully. Joey's protests were silenced by yet another kiss.  
  
E N D F L A S H B A C K  
  
Mai laughed out loud again, throwing her hands out and spinning in a circle.  
  
***  
  
@Where could Mai be?@  
  
Seto's been searching for her since this morning, but it was as if she'd just vanished. Ever since he caught them making out, he's been thinking about their relationship.  
  
@What exactly does she want?@ he kept thinking over and over. He's never been able to understand other people, let alone a woman like Mai. Even if she was his girlfriend, he never felt really close to her.  
  
@Maybe what I saw wasn't Mai's fault@  
  
He was having these sort of thoughts all day long, but he couldn't be sure until he found Mai and confronted her about it. She was always unpredictable, from the time they met, and possibly even before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
@Where are you Mai?@  
  
Seto had his back pushed up against the wall, his revolver drawn. He checked his watch. 03:45 am. @She should have been here half an hour ago!@ he screamed in his head. @I should have never agreed to do this with her for a partner. What if she doesn't show up? How am I supposed to do this by myself?@  
  
He sneaked a peak at the men on the boat deck.  
  
@Damn it, Mai! Why can't you ever follow the plan?@  
  
There were about a dozen of them aboard, each armed to the teeth.  
  
@I can't fail this, my career can't end just because of that darned bitch!@ he was still screaming in his mind.  
  
@I have to go in@  
  
He abandoned the safety of the shadows and raced towards the dock.  
  
"Shit, they've finished up loading," he talked to himself, to try and think the most logical move in the situation, but no ideas came to him.  
  
"Well if I can't bring the bastards down, I might as well die trying," he muttered. He checked if his pistol was loaded, and his last thought was,  
  
@I hope I drank enough beer to get me through this@  
  
The rest was a blur. He was slightly conscious of the hard metal hitting his skin, and his hot blood oozing out of the tears in his trench coat. His left sleeve was soaked, but he kept his own stream of bullets flying, always listening for the reassuring 'thump' when they hit the target. Seto lost track of time. And then he heard it. The faint clicking sound that emerged from his empty gun.  
  
"Fuck!" he cursed aloud and dodged behind a stack of crates for cover, while the stream of fire now seemed to come even faster and more concentrated. Seto fumbled in his pockets for extra bullets, and quickly reloaded, prepared to finish the job. He waited while the gunfire ceased a little, and then drew out his spare gun. He spun the wheel, checking to make sure it was full. Only now was he conscious of the pain in his left shoulder. He cursed again, partly at the pain, partly at himself, and partly at Mai for not showing up as planned.  
  
When he glanced out cautiously, the boat was slowly rocking, the engine kicking in.  
  
"No you don't," he muttered, opening fire onto the men left on deck. He managed to wipe out two of them before they realized what was happening. But the rest of the crew soon opened fire on Seto.  
  
Suddenly, the hull of the boat blew up, sending the remaining men into the water. Seto's arm flew up instinctively to shield his face from the flying debris, and when he opened his eyes again, the boat was sinking. A figure in a black tight outfit jumped from the broken deck onto the pier, neatly nailing a guy who crawled up from the water, creeping up behind Seto.  
  
Seto turned around, glaring at the figure in the black attire. It pulled off the black mask to reveal a mass of blonde hair. A pair of amethyst eyes locked themselves with Seto's icy blue, and a small smile crept onto the dainty lips.  
  
"You were supposed to follow the plan," Seto said coldly, but deep inside he was glad for the way things had turned out. Not entirely glad, but they did stop the shipment, and for him, that was enough.  
  
Mai dismissed his words with a wave of her hand.  
  
"It still worked," she told him and shrugged.  
  
"You could've shown up sooner, you know."  
  
She looked at his bleeding arm and the bruises, only now aware of the metal rod through her upper leg. She tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"You shouldn't move it, you're risking further injury," he told her in a more soothing tone.  
  
"I'll be fine, Kaiba," she retorted in a warning voice, and he held up his hands in retreat. "Just be glad I showed up when I did," she added as an afterthought, walking quickly, without limping or flinching towards the police cars now gathered around the pier.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That was how it all started. They graduated from the police academy together a year later, and were together ever since.  
  
@It would be such a pity to loose her now@  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Wow that was long!!! Once you get into it, it comes easy, don't you think?? Promise the next chapter will come out in about a week or two tho. ^_^ Well review and tell me what yall thought about it!! Again, I apologize for making yall wait, but I have new fics to update, namely, Denser than Metal and Never Meant to Be. so please be patient!!! PS: yall can read my other fics ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

The Day that Joey Left  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so let's just go on to the story now! Enjoy and review!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(.) - Yugi's thoughts *.* - Joey's thoughts %...% - Tristan's thoughts . - Tea's thoughts @...@ - Seto's thoughts #...# - Mai's thoughts  
  
Joey was awake, but he didn't come out from under the tent.  
  
*Everyone expects me to be nice or something to them*  
  
He turned on his other side, and became aware of voices floating over through the fabric. The rest of the gang were already up.  
  
"Yugi, what do you think happened to Joey?"  
  
That was Tea's voice, as she set about preparing breakfast.  
  
"I don't know, Tea, but whatever it is, the Spirit sure doesn't like it," he replied.  
  
*Spirit? Can he be talking about a millennium item?*  
  
And then he saw the Puzzle as Yugi leaned over.  
  
*The Millennium Puzzle! I recognize it now. The little punk doesn't know what he's got!*  
  
He got up and crawled out of the tent. Everyone stared at him, but then resumed doing whatever they were.  
  
"Joey. umm, breakfast will - " Tea started, but Joey interrupted her.  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
Strange. It doesn't hurt anymore when he's rude to me.  
  
Tristan came up behind her, and put his hands on Tea's shoulders.  
  
"It's ok, Tristan, really," she turned around to face him.  
  
"This may sound selfish, but I'm almost glad that Joey's like this," Tristan whispered, pulling her close. At first Tea was a little surprised, but then relaxed.  
  
I'm over you, Joey.  
  
***  
  
"Mistress," the man in a dark cloak kneeled before a figure clad entirely in blue.  
  
"What news do you bring today, Pegasus?" the feminine voice rang in the hall, but the figure didn't stir.  
  
"Everything is working just as you planned," Pegasus replied, "The Millennium Rod is now reacquired, and is currently back in Master Malik's possession."  
  
"Good. Seto Kaiba will learn his lesson yet. What about the Joey character?"  
  
"Bandit Keith was taking care of that end of the operation. It seems like the Siphoning of Souls was successfully completed."  
  
"And Kaiba's girl?"  
  
"She doesn't know what she's done, yet, but her reward more than compensates for the usage of her mind and body."  
  
"What of Kaiba, then?"  
  
"He's still in search for his younger brother."  
  
"Very well done, Pegasus."  
  
The figure rose from the darkness, and descended from the elevation. The pale light of the hall shone on the feminine features, slender shoulders, and waist-long red hair. She looked down at her servant and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Go now, and inform me of further developments."  
  
Pegasus bowed low, and left through the huge doors.  
  
***  
  
#Finally. All my hard work paid off.# Mai thought, looking at the ten golden stars embedded in her dueling glove.  
  
#Frankly, I don't even know why I had to resort to seduction to get those two last ones.#  
  
Mai furrowed her brow in reflection of the day that she lost her duel to Joey Wheeler. She had made out with him, and then, technically, she raped him. The next thing she knew, she was walking towards the castle to claim her prize. It actually worked out quite well.  
  
***  
  
"I would have much rather done the job my way, but it's all good, as long as it follows with my Lady Kara's wishes," the low muttering echoes slightly in the empty hallway, where the only other sound was the soft shuffling of the Master's feet. He stopped in front of a big oak door, and knocked twice.  
  
"Who is it?" a firm female voice answered from within.  
  
"Kara, darling, it's me," he tried the door, but it was locked from inside. He knocked again urgently. The door flew open, and he beheld the Mistress, still in her blue robes.  
  
"Malik! I haven't been expecting you back so soon, did something go wrong?"  
  
"Of course not," Malik said, stepping inside. "Everything's fine, don't worry."  
  
"It's just that entrusting such an important task to them - I wonder if it's not a mistake."  
  
"They are loyal, and they'll obey."  
  
"We're so close! Malik, just one more item and we'll have all seven!" she sat down on the bed. "It's just that I'm impatient. There are still many things to be done before we can claim Yugi's Millennium Puzzle for ourselves."  
  
Malik knelt beside her, and stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he repeated soothingly.  
  
Kara smiled a little, and cupped Malik's face in both her hands.  
  
"You're sweet," she told him, and then pulled them both into a kiss.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Umm... so what did yall think? Too short? Too crappy? I'd love your comments!!! I would've gone on for a while more, but I didn't feel like revealing more at this point ^,^ Don't forget to review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Day that Joey Left  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
*********************************************************************** Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, that's why I'm writing fan fiction! ^_^  
  
Warnings: some violence, and sexual content. So if you're a good boy/girl... well, you decide.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(...) Yugi's thoughts  
  
*...* Joey's thoughts  
  
%...% Tristan's thoughts  
  
... Tea's thoughts  
  
@...@ Kaiba's thoughts  
  
#...# Mai's thoughts  
  
=...= Marik's thoughts  
  
~...~ Kara's thoughts  
Chapter 7  
"Malik!"  
  
Mistress Kara stormed into his chamber, catching him in the middle of buttoning up his pants.  
  
"Kara...!"  
  
He hurriedly finished what he was doing and threw a shirt on to cover his naked torso.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, noticing Kara's sour expression.  
  
"Bandit Keith... he still hasn't returned. The Siphoning of Souls was complete, I have proof of that. What's taking him so long?" she paced across the room impatiently. Malik sighed in relief.  
  
=I thought it was something terrible=  
  
He walked over to her, stood behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. Resting his head against hers, he inhaled and murmured,  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
Kara spun around to face him.  
  
"How can I not? If something goes wrong with the plan - "  
  
Malik cut her off.  
  
"Nothing will go wrong, darling, soon you'll have all seven Millennium Items, and the world will kneel at you feet."  
  
Kara brought her hands up and lightly rubbed Malik's bare chest.  
  
"You always know what to say."  
  
Her arms snaked up and around his shoulders, and she leaned into him.  
  
"Still, I wonder what's going on with Bandit Keith," Kara mused, and smiled secretly as Marik's erection she felt earlier started fading.  
  
~The poor bastard~  
  
Kara shifted slightly, and her blue robes slid off her shoulder, exposing the tan bare skin. She leaned further into Marik, and heard him slowly but sharply inhale.  
  
~Is it possible? Even after this long, I still turn him on like the first day?~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
They were both working on the same dig site in Egypt, as if fate had brought them together. Marik was heading his team in his search for the Egyptian God Cards; Kara was looking for scriptures indicating the location of the Millennium Items.  
  
From the first time Marik saw her, he knew they were destined to be together. He'd been watching her from outside his tent, when his sister approached him.  
  
"What are you looking at, brother?" Ishizu Ishtar inquired in her soft patient voice, behind him.  
  
Marik didn't answer. He knew that his sister already knew the answer.  
  
"She is not a suitable match."  
  
"What do you know? It's none of your business whom I choose."  
  
"Her heart will be hard to win - she will not come to you."  
  
Marik looked at Ishizu, and then at her Millennium Tauk.  
  
"All I have to do is use my Millennium Rod. You forget, dear sister, that I can control anyone I wish."  
  
"Beware Marik," Ishizu warned again, before Marik waved her off, and stood up. The sun set, and the last remaining light gave way to the shadows.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To her," Marik responded.  
  
That night they met for the first time. Marik was sure he could rely on his Millennium Rod to go ahead with his wishes, but it was easier than he imagined. She stood in his path, half concealed in darkness, the other half in shadow.  
  
"You have been watching me."  
  
The statement was uttered with no emotion in a cold voice, almost commanding. But Marik was drawn to her as if it was mating season. Something inside of him longed for this woman.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked quietly, almost whispering.  
  
She giggled, and walked closer to him, until there was just a tiny space left between them. She was looking up into his face, smiling, and he was looking back at her in disbelief. Ishizu said she'd be hard to get, but here she was, coming to him herself. He laughed inwardly.  
  
=You were wrong, Ishizu=  
  
"My name is Kara Moto," she smiled again, and touched his cheek lightly and tenderly.  
  
"I'm Marik Ishtar," he told her, before thy completely closed the space between them.  
  
She felt his hands shaking, as he slowly explored her body underneath her shirt. His pants were tight against her thigh, and his whole body trembled as she leaned further into him and kissed his neck. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. She led him to her tent.  
  
Unlike his own, Kara's tent was warm, and the soft padding on the floor was comfortable. She sat him down, and unbuttoned his shirt. Then she sat on his lap, and let him have his fun.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Egyptian God Cards..." he murmured against her chest.  
  
"What do you know of the Millennium Items?"  
  
And then she noticed the Millennium Rod protruding from his jacket pocket on the floor. She spent the entire night with him, obtaining information, until he told her all he knew. They both achieved their objectives at the dig site. Marik found one of the Egyptian God Cards, along with scrolls telling the story of the pharaoh and the Shadow Games.  
  
"Brother, you shouldn't," Ishizu informed Marik as he held the precious items in his hands. She blocked his path, and pointed her finger back towards the cave. "Return them."  
  
Kara came up behind Marik, wiping dust from her clothes, and stood behind him, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"What's going on Marik, is this your sister?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Those artifacts should never leave this place," Ishizu repeated.  
  
~She has the Millennium Tauk.~  
  
"Leave me alone, this does not concern you," Marik retorted tersely, his hand slipping to his Millennium Rod.  
  
"Certainly you wouldn't dare to use that against your own flesh and blood?"  
  
Marik hesitated, and looked at his sister. Her determination showed in her stance and her hard-set face.  
  
"Marik, aren't these what you've always wanted?" Kara asked behind him. Her hand was warm on his arm, and her body pressed into his back.  
  
"Yes, they are," Marik replied sternly, glaring at Ishizu. "And you're looking for the Millennium Items."  
  
He whipped out his Rod, and concentrated on it. The beam of invisible energy hit Ishizu and immobilized her. A golden Millennium symbol flashed on her forehead, and the Millennium Rod started to glow. Her Tauk flashed desperately, fighting the invading energy, but soon it flickered off.  
  
"Well, first things first," Marik smiled, and closed his eyes. Ishizu walked towards us, not seeing where she was going, almost like a zombie. She touched her Tauk and it fell to her feet. Marik picked it up, and stood back from his sister's unmoving body.  
  
"Never meddle in my affairs," he spat out before he broke the connection between them, and her form slumped to the ground. Almost immediately, it shriveled and turned to dust. As the wind blew away the remains, Marik turned to Kara.  
  
"Without her Millennium Item, she is no longer immortal, and therefore she cannot live," he answered to Kara's unspoken enquiry. He walked closer to Kara, and held out the Millennium Tauk to her, but she shrunk back a little.  
  
"If what you say is true, and the Tauk will make me immortal, it will also put me in great danger."  
  
"One has to will the Millennium Item away with the wearer's energy," Marik explained. "Fear not. Take it, and we shall hunt for the rest together. This is what you came for, and I will make sure it will be yours."  
  
Marik stepped closer to her, and fastened the gold necklace around Kara's neck. This time she did not protest. She got what she wanted.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
And now they've gotten six of the seven legendary items. Wherever that item was hiding, Kara knew that the man holding her would help her get them.  
  
~It's only a matter of time until he figures everything out, and then I'm sure he'll turn on me. But it will all be worth it.~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wow! Long chapter... it was mainly graphic descriptions tho, hope it wasn't too bad. Newayz, tell me what you thought, and any changes as pertaining to the show details... Also, I don't think the part about immortality was in the show, just something I made up to make the story more fun! I've always kinda wanted the Millennium items to have that power. If you read my other Yu-Gi-Oh fic, "The Final Duel" (the only finished fic ever, but also the shortest) I have that idea in there too. Oh, and if anyone knows the correct way to spell Yugi's last name - is it Moto, Muto, Motou or what? All the websites I've visited while doing my research had different stuff. Newayz, please review!!! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

The Day that Joey Left  
  
By Anime Queen  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
OMG! I've only noticed this a couple of chapters ago, but I've totally messed up all the Millennium Items' names! *cries* I'm so pitiful. But I try to do diligent research, I just don't have enough time... so, what I'm trying to say, mainly, is that if there are some discrepancies throughout the first chapters of this fic, feel free to point them out to me in your reviews! I will make sure that I correct them if they're really significant. Thanx, I really appreciate all your support with this fic! ^_^ I love reviews!  
  
Warnings: this has slight sexual references, violence, and Kara being a really bad girl.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (but sometimes I pretend that I do... ^^)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Marik..." Kara whispered urgently. He opened his eyes half-way, and focused on the image of Kara in front of him. Her red hair seemed purple in the moonlight, and her blue eyes were sparkling. She had nothing on, and he was beginning to get aroused again.  
  
"Marik, I need to find Keith."  
  
=Keith? What the - That's right, he hasn't returned from his mission=  
  
Marik put his arms around Kara's waist, pulling her down on top of him, and kissing her neck.  
  
"I'll come with you," he whispered softly, but she shook her head.  
  
"Someone has to stay and watch over the general course of events. Bakura will go with me."  
  
Marik was disappointed, but, after everything was over, he knew he would have eternity to spend with her.  
  
He watched her put on her robes and walk out of the bedroom.  
  
Kara closed the door behind her, and smiled.  
  
~It's so easy to manipulate men~  
  
She walked down the hall, and through to another bedroom. This one belonged to Ryou Bakura. She stood by the bed and smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep.  
  
"Bakura?" she called in a firm and loud voice that echoed through the room. He immediately woke up, and sat up in his bed.  
  
"Mistress Kara, what's going on?"  
  
"I want you to come with me to find Keith. He's been gone longer than was necessary for the mission."  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there."  
  
Bakura stumbled out of bed, clutching his bed sheets to himself, and trying to find his clothes and get dressed. Kara watched this with amusement for some time, and then turned to leave.  
  
"Meet me outside my chamber," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
She mounted the stairs, and walked past two guards into her own room. She undressed, and looked for a suitable outfit. Finally deciding on black leather pants and a green flowing top tight around the chest, she was ready. Choosing to wear black hiking boots and biker gloves, she left out the door.  
  
Bakura was waiting for her, dressed in his full purple suit and short purple cloak. One of the servants handed him a long black cloak with a hood, which he gently placed on Kara's shoulders as she walked by him. He followed her in silence out the front door, and held her horse for her while she got on. The servants handed him his own horse, and he followed Kara into the forest.  
  
They've been riding for some time, Bakura glancing at his Millennium Ring to verify they were going the right way. Kara slowed down, until she was riding next to Bakura.  
  
"Is he close?" she asked her companion.  
  
"I can sense the energy of the Millennium Ankh just over the tree line."  
  
"The beach? What would the fool do at the beach?"  
  
They rode out into the clear, and, sure enough, there was Bandit Keith, lying with his back against a rock, and fondling a naked woman sitting on top of him.  
  
~Just as I thought~  
  
Kara jumped down from her horse, letting Bakura take the reins. She advanced on the couple, her boots making a soft crunching sound on the pebbles and dust. They must have heard her, since the woman hurriedly gathered her clothes and retreated into the trees. At Kara's beckon, Bakura jumped down and walked into the woods after her.  
  
"Mistress Kara, how unexpected it is that you came to look for me," he stuttered slightly, trying to get up, while Kara was still advancing on him. In one quick move, Kara drew her long dagger and pointed the tip at his throat. The sound of Keith trying to swallow was drowned out by the crunching of twigs, as Bakura emerged, with the half-clad woman in a neck lock.  
  
Kara looked menacingly into Keith's eyes.  
  
"Where is it?" she growled at him, making him shrink against the rock.  
  
"It's... right here, right..." Keith felt all his pockets, but they were empty. "Shit."  
  
Bakura ripped out the pile of clothes from the woman's hands. She struggled to get them back, but Bakura's grip on her was strong. She couldn't get free without choking herself. The bundle unwrapped, and the Millennium Ankh fell to the ground among the material.  
  
Kara saw the recent development, and nodded at Bakura. With a twist of his able hands, the woman's neck snapped, and she fell to the ground with a thud, dead. Bakura picked up the Ankh and came to stand next to Kara.  
  
"I've got it," he told her calmly.  
  
"Thank you, Bakura," she smiled at him briefly, and then, "Do you have a rope?" she asked in a sweet voice. Bakura went to rummage in his saddle pocket, and came up with shackles and chain. He raised his eyebrows, questioning, and Kara nodded.  
  
Once Keith was all chained up, they set off back to the castle.  
  
"What will you do with him?" Bakura wondered, glancing over at Bandit Keith, running to keep up with the horses. He lost his footing and fell, dragging on the ground by the chain. He started running again, his face scratched and bloody.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I know that he will be punished severely."  
  
"Mistress Kara, please... please..." Keith gasped, but Bakura lashed out at him with his whip.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut!"  
  
They traveled a little farther down the path, until Kara took a sharp turn into the trees.  
  
"Mistress Kara...?" Bakura questioned, and she turned to face him.  
  
"This way Bakura."  
  
He was mystified by his mistress's sudden change of plans, but he followed dutifully. Kara stopped in the middle of nowhere, and got off the horse.  
  
~This should be the perfect place~  
  
She tied the reigns to one of the branches of a nearby tree, and Bakura followed her example. He chained Keith sitting down at the base of the tree, and hurried to join Kara, who was standing behind Keith's tree, with her back turned to them. He walked up to stand next to her, facing the same direction.  
  
"If I may ask, why are we stopping here?" he glanced briefly at Kara, but turned away. Looking at her for a long time would drive any man mad. And it was a known fact that no one could resist Mistress Kara. She could be a celebrity if she wanted to. But with her plan completed, she will be a celebrity soon enough.  
  
"Bakura, I want to thank you," Kara said quietly, but firmly.  
  
"That's the reason I'm here - to serve you."  
  
"And for that, I thank you," she moved closer and pressed against his side. "You will always protect me against traitors like Keith and their whores, won't you?" he hands snaked up around his waist, and Bakura caught his breath.  
  
"O-of course," he managed to at least keep his voice level.  
  
"That would make me very happy," she smiled and looked up into his face. Bakura immediately averted his gaze, and fought the desire to hold her, for that would be treason against his Master.  
  
With one of her hands, Kara reached up, caressed his hair, and pulled his face closer to her. She started to kiss him, and for a moment he was kissing her back, but he pulled away.  
  
"Won't Master Marik be mad?" he asked through his heavy breathing.  
  
"I'm sure he would want you to be rewarded," she told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Before he knew it, he had Kara on the ground, his arms around her, and his lips on her skin. He nervously fingered the thin material of her top, and her soft body underneath. She slid her hands up under his shirt, taking it off, and pressing his firm chest to her. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, as he fervently kissed her neck, trailing down to her chest. He felt her flat tummy through the gap between her top and pants under his chest, and got even more excited.  
  
Bakura was just about to dare slip his hands inside Kara's top, when he heard loud muttering. Cursing mentally, and with much hesitation, he got up onto his knees. Kara's arms were still around his neck, and she opened her eyes, annoyed that he stopped.  
  
"What is it, Ryou-chan?" she whispered, and then sat up, still in his arms.  
  
"I think it's Keith," Bakura bit out irritably. He picked up Kara around the waist and helped her get up. They walked to the tree where Keith was tied up hand in hand, and he lifted up his blood-soaked face to stare at Kara loathingly.  
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked him in a threatening voice.  
  
"Bastard slut," Keith spat at Kara.  
  
"How dare you!" Kara started to advance, but Bakura held her back.  
  
"I'll deal with this."  
  
Bakura walked to his horse, and pulled out his weapon of choice - a long leather whip with iron thorns. He advanced onto Keith, seeming to boil with rage. Kara smiled evilly, watching.  
  
"Don't you ever speak to Mistress Kara that way, insolent brat!" Bakura thundered. The metal on his whip gleamed in the moonlight, and tore through Bandit Keith's face. He uttered his final scream before his neck snapped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hehe... really long chapter!! At least by my standards, seeing how I always get down to typing these up really late at night... lol Newayz, please review!!! ^_^ 


End file.
